Recently, various kinds of sensing devices, such as infrared sensing devices, thermo sensing devices, are employed to perform the environment detection and form vital components of security, automated lighting control, home control, energy efficiency, and other useful systems. These sensing devices need to be installed at appropriate locations so as to detect the predetermined area within the appropriate distance.
Nowadays, when a sensing device is installed, the sensing distance and the sensing range of the sensing device are usually measured manually and indirectly, for example, by using a laser range finder and analyzing the results. The sensing range of the sensing device is an area, however, the laser range finder can only measure the distance between two points and calculate the angle. Thus, if the laser range finder is used for helping the installation of the sensing device, it will need comprehensive calculations to know where the sensing range is.
On the other hand, some light devices, such as LED lighting devices, stage laser lighting devices, capable of projecting patterns are employed to determine whether the sensing device is positioned at appropriate location. However, the above-mentioned light devices can only project patterns. One can determine whether a sensing device is positioned at an appropriate location by comparing the focal length and the position of the pattern-projectable device, and then determining whether the projected patterns are clear or not. However, determinations of clarities of the patterns differ from people to people, and there isn't a standard of judgment. Further, such method cannot directly determine the sensing distance and the sensing range of the sensing device.
In other words, most methods in the prior arts are manually measuring the sensing distance, and then calculate the sensing range. Besides, if the sensing device is installed obliquely, using the laser range finder for calculating the sensing range will become more complicated.
Since the methods in the prior arts are indirectly determining the sensing range, the installations of sensing devices are usually very complicate and inconvenient.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an installation auxiliary device for facilitating the installation of a sensing device and a method therefor so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior arts.